Um Conto de Valsa Eterna
by Brass-dono
Summary: [UA-SK] Ele tinha tudo o que queria: uma grande esposa, um ótimo trabalho de vinte anos, rico e morava numa casa bem confortável. Entretanto ainda achava que a felicidade total não chegara a ele. Poderia uma jovem lhe trazer isso?
1. I

**Um Conto de Valsa Eterna**

_Mais uma fic que crio, e antes, como nos outros, gostaria de lhes dar algumas explicações importantes sobre a fic (sim, mas uma fic, mas não vou abandonar as outras, é que simplesmente estou fazendo essa para me desbloquear nas outras)._

_Esta fic foi baseada no filme **Shall We Dance?** (**Quer Dançar Comigo?**), mas, por favor, não confundam basear-se numa história com copiar a mesma. Quem viu o filme verá que apenas a idéia é a mesma, um homem que busca felicidade mesmo já tendo tudo que, aparentemente, necessita para achá-la._

_Eu queria mudar um pouco de angst então fiz esse romance, que se me permitem, eu gostei muito. Adorei mesmo. Espero que vocês também gostem._

_Não pensem que a Rin é má nessa fic só por que eu não gosto dela, ela terá grande participação como todos os outros personagens. Promessa de fan-writer :)_

_A todos vocês, boa leitura. Se me permitem dizer, ficaria melhor se vocês lessem essa fic com uma música calma, meio down e depreciativa, mais ainda assim, calma. Algo como **Only Hope** da **Mandy Moore**, **I'm lost Without You **do** Blink 182** ou **Nemo** versão orchestral do **Nightwish**. Quem curte as músicas brasileiras pode apreciar a fic com **Tô Aprendendo a Viver Sem Você** ou **Olhos Certos** do **Detonautas** **Roque Clube**. Ou para aqueles que ainda preferem as japonesas: **Unspeakable** ou **Mata Ashita** do grupo **Every Little Thing**; **Bokura no Digital World** de **Wada Kouji**. )_

_Agradecida pela atenção, Brass que sem mais demora, apresenta-lhes:_

_**Um Conto de Valsa Eterna**_

--------------------

Sango se arrependeu de não ter vindo antes. Ao abrir a porta encontrara tudo escuro e as fotos (todas de Kouga, Kirara e Kagome juntos) espalhadas pelo chão. Podia ver ali, a grande gata Kirara, de pêlo bege, deitada na cama e Kagome dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu pêlo. Olhava-as e podia sentir toda a dor delas invadindo seu peito. Queria poder fazer algo. Queria poder compartilhar suas dores.

Queria poder reviver os mortos.

Mas não podia. Só podia esperar que ela continuasse a viver, mesmo depois da morte do companheiro Kouga.

Fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça quando Kirara a viu e já ia acordar Kagome. As duas se encararam por alguns instantes e Sango pegou um colchão debaixo da cama de Kagome, há muito não usado.

-Desculpe Kirara. - Quase sentia vontade de chorar, olhando-as ali, as marcas de choro bem evidentes. - Eu queria mesmo vir mais cedo. Mas o trânsito... E meu gerente não quis, ele... - Deixou as desculpas de lado, não era importante.

Olhou a menina que não sorria. Dormia feito pedra, mas com certeza estava com pesadelos pelas lágrimas que caíam mesmo dormindo.

Kirara também sofria muito. Ela amava Kouga tanto quanto a própria Kagome. E ele? Bem, um homem excepcional. Fizera tudo para deixá-las sempre felizes, nunca vira as amigas reclamarem do príncipe lobo. Entretanto ele partira.

-Se não se importa, vou dormir aqui e esperar vocês superarem o trauma. - Sorriu fracamente. Observou Kagome durante bom tempo e enfim deitou-se, tentando não deixar o sentimento de culpa e tristeza invadir seu coração. - Boa noite.

----------

Sesshou-maru levantou-se pela oitava vez. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Andou até a varanda e olhou para os lados. Ao localizar sua última garrafa de cerveja (ele não bebe, mas seus amigos do trabalho vieram fazer uma festinha de aniversário surpresa para Rin e acabaram trazendo mais do que presentes para ela) que achou e tacou na frente da casa, ouvindo o cachorro ganir de dor.

-Maldito, me deixa dormir. - Falou voltando para a cama quando o despertador tocou, sinalizando cinco horas da manhã.

Não pôde evitar seu coração disparando e a petrificação tomar conta de seu corpo ao ouvir o toque impertinente. Não conseguira dormir absolutamente nada por causa do maldito cachorro! O que faria agora, tinha que trabalhar. Olhou para o lado e viu Rin acordar e pôr a mão para fora da cama, acertando em cheio o despertador (o que anos de prática não fazem).

Rin empurrou o cobertor sentindo a maldita cabeça estourando. Quem mandou beber até desmaiar de sono? E ainda tinha de dar aula. Ui, isso pareceu de repente piorar a dor. Olhou para o quarto e para o lado da cama, notando que Sesshou-maru não estava ali. Correu para a varanda e constatou o que já imaginava.

Suspirou e tremeu de dó quando não viu a garrafa de cerveja ali. Já era o terceiro cachorro... Este mês. Realmente, um dia os coreanos passarão fome por falta de cachorros de rua.

Imaginar o cachorro morto piorou a dor de cabeça. Desceu.

-Sesshou-maru você não tem jeito. Não podia deixar o pobrezinho passar nem no meu aniversário? - Falou terminando de arrumar o roupão e parando à sua frente.

Sesshou-maru que bebia um café lhe deu uma encarada. Uma encarada fria, tão fria que o café parou de soltar fumaça... E Rin teve de parar de fitá-lo se não quisesse congelar tão cedo.

Seu rosto estava horrível, com visíveis olheiras e o cansaço estampado em sua cara como um carimbo. Sem contar pequenas rugas na bochecha, logo abaixo de suas estrias cor de vinho.

-Para começar, seu aniversário foi ontem, o cachorro se foi hoje. Segundo, se eles realmente não pararem de latir, vou enlouquecer. - Fitou-a preparando o desjejum. Suspirou. - Não vou comer. - E se levantou, subindo a escada.

-Hu? - Mas ele já tinha ido.

----------

Fitava a amiga ao lado de Kirara. Estava preocupada com ela. Ficara ali a noite toda apenas para ver se ela estava bem.

Estava agindo como uma idiota! Afinal não era o fim do mundo!

Olhou fundo nos olhos rubros de sua gata gigante. Ambas sentiram o sofrimento uma da outra. A vontade de chorar era imensa.

Pensado bem, era o fim do mundo sim. Mas ela não deixaria que Sango se preocupasse com ela.

-Vamos Kirara. - Ambas desceram da cama e do segundo andar. - Vamos preparar o desjejum para ela! - falou cnfiante enquanto kirara abria a geladeira com a boca e pegava um parto com kani.

----------

-E que tal se... - Parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. - Ei! Cadê o miserável? - Inu-Yasha berrou quando não viu o irmão, Sesshou-maru, para qualquer um que estivesse ali. Todos apontaram para o escritório do próprio, atrás dele. - Bandido, volte aqui! Não me deixe falando sozinho! - Abriu a porta.

Empalideceu.

Sesshou-maru estava tentando se atirar da janela.

----------

-Uau! - Sango exclamou para a amiga. - Mas por que não deixaram que eu fizesse isso? Vocês estão exaustas.

-Não mesmo, você é que está, tendo que tomar conta da gente. - Kagome replicou com um sorriso no rosto, admirando a amiga que comia. - Não é justo que você faça tudo por nós por causa de um... Acidente. - Manteve o sorriso apenas para não preocupá-la.

Sango parou de comer e colocou a tigela na mesa. Pôs a mão em cima da mão dela e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, vou fazer qualquer coisa pelas minhas melhores amigas. - Olhou para Kirara deitada no chão que sorriu para ela quando a viu. - Mas Kagome. - Retirou a mão e voltou a comer. - Sei que não quer entrar nesse assunto, mas... O que vai fazer agora? Sei bem que você vai demorar a encontrar outro par de dança. - Fitou-a, devorando mais da comida. - E se não dançar não terá como pagar o aluguel da casa. Afinal, ele te ajudava nisso, estou certa?

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e seu sorriso desapareceu.

-Eu ainda não sei bem o que fazer, foi tudo tão rápido... - Deu uma pausa. - A única coisa que tenho certeza, - Olhou nos olhos de Sango. - É que vou voltar para Nagano. - Sango quase se engasgou com a comida e parou para fitá-la seriamente. - Entenda, é que eu preciso voltar para lá. Só Sofy pode me dizer o que fazer.

-Eu não sou boa para te dar apoio? - Ela perguntou.

-Claro que é, mas é que... a Sofy, ela... Ela pode me dizer o que fazer agora, certo? - Sorriu. - Ela me ensinou a dançar... - Olhou para um ponto qualquer na mesa, lembrando-se de velhos tempos. - Ela é como minha mãe, afinal.

Sango sorriu para ela e ela sorriu para Sango.

----------

-Tá, vou fingir que acredito que você não tentava se atirar pela janela. - Inu-Yasha olhou para os pés observando a altura do local e os pequenos carros que deslizavam pela avenida. - Ia ser uma queda bonita.

Ambos estavam sentados do lado de fora da janela observando o sol nascendo, os pássaros cantando, a brisa fresca e uma enorme cerejeira em flor num parque um pouco à direita do prédio empresarial. Realmente, o dia estava bom demais para não ser apreciado.

-Se tivesse de suicidar, teria me jogado na frente do trem-bala. Obviamente, não fiz isso. Só queria ficar aqui para fazer... - Olhou em volta. - Isso. - referia-se a sentar ali fora e fazer absolutamente... Nada. - Você só me pegou em má hora.

-Não fazer nada. - Suspirou e olhou para irmão. - Então, o que são essas olheiras?

Sesshou-maru afundou o pensamento de tacar seu irmão lá embaixo. Podiam processá-lo por isso.

----------

Estava escuro, eram sete horas. Estavam na estação de trem. Estranhamente aquele lugar estava vazio àquela hora e dia da semana. O silêncio era perturbador.

-Tem certeza? - Sango falou entregando uma mala à amiga.

-Absoluta. - Olhou para Kirara em seu ombro, agora uma pequena gatinha, parecida com qualquer outra. Exceto pelo rabo duplo... e os olhos excessivamente grandes e vermelhos. - Eu e Kirara vamos ficar no apartamento de Sofy, já liguei para ela e nos pegará no fim da estação. - Sorriu amarelo.

Não queria mesmo se despedir da amiga. Era a última coisa que imaginara que aconteceria naquele ano. Suspirou quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamando as pessoas para embarque.

Subitamente abraçou a amiga que se mantinha firme para não chorar.

-Desculpe Kagome. Eu não pude fazer nada para você... - Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Nada disso, você me ajudou muito, viu boba? - Sorriu.

Afastaram-se e ela subiu na plataforma. Sango voltou para o carro depois do trem sair. Sentou-se do banco e ficou muito tempo sem falar e fazer nada. Ligou o rádio olhando para o volante, a visão ficando embaçada pouco a pouco pelas lágrimas. Uma música - _Haruka Na Okurimono_ - tocou e ela só podia pensar na amiga. Em seus dois últimos Natal juntas.

Deitou a cabeça entre os braços no volante que incrivelmente não disparou a buzina. Chorou.

----------

Sesshou-maru abriu a porta de casa e andou devagar até o sofá. Literalmente, tacou-se no mesmo. Rin apareceu na cozinha com um bolo na mão, sorridente mas parou ao vê-lo de cara enfiada no sofá.

-Não vai pelo menos trocar de roupa para dormir?

Ele não respondeu, e ela voltou para a cozinha frustrada. Com um suspiro decidiu que ela mesma deveria provar o bolo. Algo não muito legal quando você sempre preparou bolo de caixinhas e é a primeira vez que você mesma faz um.

Era tudo ou nada.

----------

Kagome aproveitou o tempo para dormir. Porém, quando conseguiu sonhar com Kouga, alguém a acordou.

-Com licença, mas... esta é a últimas estação do trem. Não vai acordar senhorita?

Abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com uma mulher bonita e com uma linda voz de anjo. Voltou a fechar os olhos, obviamente pensando que ela era um anjo qualquer que estava no seu sonho ou que ficara tão maluca com a morte do namorado que agora passara a ter alucinações.

-Ei, senhorita. - Tentou outra vez. Eu preciso ir para casa, mas antes preciso que você desça do trem. - Ela a sacudiu novamente.

Acabou por acordar. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para a mulher. Kirara acordou também, se espreguiçando no banco da janela.

-Certo... - Pegou a mala e saiu do trem. – Obrigada.

-Não há de quê, pequena flor. - E saiu do trem logo após, indo falar com um grupo de seis homens.

Kagome olhou em volta e sorriu ternamente quando avistou um jaguar lendo uma revista sobre animais num banco qualquer. Ela parecia não tê-la notado ali. Correu até Sofy.

-Sofy-sama! - Falou quando chegou a sua frente, parando para descansar sobre os joelhos. Kirara veio logo após.

Sofy abaixou a revista e se levantou. Obviamente, era uma youkai. Não apenas o fato de ser uma jaguar, mas o fato de ser também excessivamente alta. Da última vez que medira, dois metros e cinco centímetros.

Abraçou a ex-aluna de dança.

-Feliz em te ver bem. - Sua voz grossa soou nos ouvidos de Kagome e se viu feliz. Adorava Sofy como uma mãe.

Ela _era sua mãe_, pois assim a tratava.

--------------------

_E então? Um pouco curto, né?_

_Resolvi que além de **Japão Dividido** e **The Reason**, não farei mais fics do casal **Inu/Kag** (apesar de este ser o casal principal e o preferido do público) por que esse casal já me saturou. Estou cansada de ler fics deles. Sim, a **Sofy** (minha criação) aparece nessa fic também (ela aparece primeiramente em **Uma Sombra no Coração**). Eu a adoro, o que posso fazer quanto a isso? E sim, esse é mais uma fic **Maru/Kag**, meu casal preferido. O primeiro capítulo ficou uma droga, entendo perfeitamente, mas prometo melhorar nos próximos. Yeah! Primeira fic seriada da Brass com esse casal principal._

_Mandem reviews, ok? Mesmo aqueles que gostam do casal **Inu/Kag**, pelo menos mandem reviews criticando. :) Quem sabe eu resolvo mudar o casal? XD Huahuahua! Nem morta!_

_Inu-Kisses,_

_Brass_


	2. II

_Primeiramente, agradecendo àqueles que leram a fic. Agora, respondendo as reviews do último capítulo:_

_**CaHh Kinomoto **- Oi CaHh! Escuta aqui, você não pode me chamar de Brass, você deve!!! CaHh aquerida, encha o saco o quanto quiser, desde que mande reviews!!! (Brass e CaHh planejando faezr corrupção mundo á fora). Você ainda não viu o filme?! Pois vá ver agora! Tire esse traseirp de cima da cadeira do pc e vá correndo para o cinema, por que perdendo um filme e tanto!!! Sim, o Kouga é muito fofo (aquele moreno de olhos claros... ui, sou eu ou tá quente aqui?) Também não gosto de vê-lo sendo tratado como lixo pela Kagome... Ou fica com aquela fama de malvadinho, querendo abusar da Kagome. Quanto ao Sesshou-maru, ele não estava querendo mesmo se tacar de lá como você pensou, não é? Um bejão para você e comente sempre, viu?_

_**Snoopy-chan **- Oi! Eu também me cansei do outro e aqui estou com um Kag/Maru para vocês. Achei legal isso, sou uma das primeiras brasileiras a posra fics em português desse casal nesse site. Bom, eu lancei o primeiro songfic pelo menos (sorri). Um bjo para você e se gostou da continuação, comente outra vez, tá bom?_

_**Anitah-chan** - Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que você gostou da fic, volte sempre e comente se acha que esse capítulo merece um poucquinho da sua atenção. Um bjão para você!_

**_Um Conto de Valsa Eterna_**

Sofy estava sentada ao lado de Kagome. Pegaram um táxi para a casa de Sofy. Por ser uma youkai muito grande, Sofy não consegue dirigir sem se sentir incomodada e preferiu não comprar um carro. Geralmente ela anda, mas com Kagome por perto ela teria de passar a usar táxis.

-Então Kagome, diga-me como foi sua estada em Tokyo? Está lá há... - Parou para pensar em quanto tempo ela estava em Tokyo, mas Kagome deu uma leve risadinha.

-Há dois anos. - Sofy riu também. - Foi muito bom. - Kagome olhou pela janela, vendo seu reflexo, porém observando mesmo era a estrada que passava ao seu lado, com poucos carros e a lua nova escondida entre a sombra da Terra. Kouga invadiu seus pensamentos. - Kouga e eu começamos a namorar. - Olhou para Kirara que dormia em seu colo e começou a acariciá-la. - Ele morreu ontem...

Sofy arregalou os olhos justo como o motorista de táxi, mas este continuou seu trabalho sem ao menos resmungar algo. Kagome sorriu triste para si mesma no retrovisor.

-O velório foi durante à tarde, os pais quiseram o mais breve possível.

Sofy sorriu para Kagome. A garota abaixou a cabeça e deu uma risadinha sem humor enquanto seus olhos umedeciam pouco a pouco.

-Kagome... - Sofy a abraçou.

-Eu sei. - deu uma pausa. - É que pesou um pouquinho aqui. - Kagome abraçou e apertou a blusa sobre o peito, escondendo a dor entre os braços largos de sua ex-mestra de dança.

Nem soube quando chegou no velho e apertado apartamento dela e simplesmente apagou.

----------

Sesshou-maru suspirou quando fechou a porta do escritório e se se encostou a essa, ainda ouvindo os berros e gritos estridentes dos repórteres lá fora. Ficou ali por um momento antes de andar até a mesa do pequeno escritório e se jogar na cadeira, virando-a para a janela que sentara no último dia.

-Malditos.

-Nem me diga.

Sesshou-maru rapidamente se virou para o canto da sala onde Inu-Yasha bocejou em pé na parede também olhando para a janela. O irmão se virou para ele como se não soubesse quem ele era.

-Sesshou-maru... O que está fazendo no meu escritório. - Seus olhos se fecharam antes de abri-los abruptamente.

-Seu escritório? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Receio que ar fresco no seu cérebro ontem o fez parar de funcionar.

-Quem? - O irmão colidiu com o chão, bocejando outra vez. O irmão balançou a cabeça murmurando um tsc, tsc.

-Kagura, aqui, agora. - Sesshou-maru falou quando pegou o telefone e discou três números rapidamente. Uma mulher de olhos penetrantes e vermelhos entrou na sala. Ela tinha um cabelo negro ondulado e sedoso que escorria até seus ombros. - Retire esse idiota daqui.

Kagura deu uma encarada a Inu-Yasha que nem tinha notado que ela estava ali. Com um suspiro desanimado ela andou até ele e o levantou do chão, guiando-o para fora. Quando a porta se fechou, Sesshou-maru se sentiu trancado naquele lugar outra vez. Precisava fazer algo, tirar umas férias. Nunca acreditou que fosse ficar desse jeito, entediado. Mal conseguia ler o que estava escrito nos documentos à sua frente. Suspirou pesadamente, levantou uma mão e bagunçou o cabelo liso.

-Férias... - Olhou para a mesa, pensando seriamente.

Pôs a mão numa das gavetas e a puxou, procurando por algo dentro todos aqueles documentos. Ao localizar uma revista colorida entre os papéis preto e branco, pegou-a e nem fechou a gaveta, abrindo-a numa certa página. Várias fotos estavam lá estampadas, inclusive a de uma estrada de cerejeiras com folhas e mais folhas marrons no chão. Também tinha a de um lago entre milhares de árvores de tronco finos, com uma ponte que ligava os dois lados. Guiou os olhos até o nome da cidade.

Nagano.

----------

Sofy andava pelo estreito corredor. Caiu no chão e se espreguiçou, abrindo a boca num bocejo. Extremamente como um gato. Ao entrar na pequena e única sala, deixou um murmúrio de surpresa lhe escapar ao ver Kagome de pé no meio do aposento. Kirara, a grande, estava ao seu lado, servindo de barra enquanto a dona colocava um pé sobre o felino de pêlo bege.

-Hã? Ah, bom dia Sofy. - A jaguar sorriu.

-Bom dia. Exercícios matinais?

-Hmm... - Kagome a seguiu para a cozinha. Kirara logo atrás. - Sim.

-Muito bem... Pode me ajudar aqui?

-Claro. - Kagome andou até os armários no alto e pegou os pratos e os copos, colocando-os na mesa.

-Kagome, como anda sua dança? Digo, têm dançado ultimamente? - Sofy se pôs diante do fogão, ligando-o.

-Parei quando o... Kouga... Você sabe. - Sorriu triste para a amiga e voltou para o armário, fechando-o. Sentou-se numa cadeira ali na cozinha. - Estou com saudades dele...

-Sei que está, acontece quando perdemos alguém que amamos. - Jogou os legumes dentro de uma frigideira. - Mas veja, se não se importar, gostaria de te adotar como minha aluna outra vez. - Pegou um parto na mesa, colocando o yakisoba já pronto ali. - A academia não tem sido a mesma coisa desde que Kouga saiu. Ele era um dos nossos melhores. - Kagome riu.

-Ele era o único, você não tinha muitos homens, lembra-se?

-Oh, é verdade.

Ambas sentaram-se e comeram, fazendo pausas o tempo todo para conversar e rir.

-Ah, agora me lembrei! - Kagome depositou o hashi no parto e falou alegremente. - Sofy, e o Souta? Hitomi, Mayu! Como estão todos?!

-Muito bem, não se preocupe. - Kagome desanimou um pouco.

-Ainda continuam lá? - Sofy também retirou o sorriso de seu rosto.

-Eu sei, é terrível, mas... Eu te levo para vê-los hoje, que tal?

-Feito!

----------

Sesshou-maru abriu de leve a porta tendo certeza de que os repórteres não estavam lá. Quando percebeu que no corredor só estavam alguns poucos funcionários e Kagura, ele saiu. Andou até a mulher de olhos vermelhos e a puxou para o armário da faxineira.

-Mas o qu--?

-Kagura, eu preciso sair desse lugar. Agora! - Sussurrou. - Umas férias, para bem longe.

-Férias? - Ela fez uma careta. Sesshou-maru, seu chefe, não era de pedir férias. - Tem certeza? - Ainda estranhava.

-Sim. Aqui. - Mostrou uma foto da revista para ela. - Nagano.

-Certo, vou providenciar. - Preparou-se para se retirar de dentro do armário dos faxineiros, mas ele a puxou pelo braço.

-Escute, ninguém pode ficar sabendo. Nem Inu-Yasha, nem Rin. Se ela perguntar, estou viajando a negócios... - Olhou para a revista na outra mão. - Para o Afeganistão.

-A-Afeganistão? - Surpreendeu-se. - Mas quem iria a negócios para lá?

-Invente qualquer lugar na hora.

Nesse minuto, a porta foi aberta e uma senhora apareceu, puxando o cabelo de Kagura, que quase gritou.

-Você não é meu pano de chão. - Ela lhe deu uma encarada de dar medo. Principalmente pelo fato de usar um tapa-olho.

-Tenho certeza de que não. - Kagura respondeu entredentes, tentando recuperar seu maravilhoso cabelo das mãos enrugadas da velha. Esta a soltou na hora e suspirou.

-O chefe e a secretária poderiam ser amantes em outro lugar que NÃO no meu armário? - Ela perguntou emburrada.

-...

-...! - Kagura sentiu o rosto queimar. Só não sabia se era de ódio ou de embaraço.

----------

Kagome olhou para a placa enferrujada há dois centímetros de sua cabeça. Nela estava escrito

Megumi Kojiin

-Ha! - Kagome deu uma risadinha sem humor. - Esse lugar não mudou nada.

Sofy assentiu com a cabeça e a chamou para entrar. Sim, o lugar não mudara em nada desde a última vez que estivera ali. Tudo estava como sempre. Vários quartos bagunçados, mal-acabados. Uma imensa cozinha, um pouco suja, mas com grandes cozinheiros. Uma pequena sala com TV com antena e um vídeo quebrado.

Sim, muitas recordações.

Parou na entrada do pátio. Pôde ver as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro tentando pegar a bola, estavam jogando vôlei.

-Bom dia Sofy! - Alguém disse atrás dele. Sofy soube logo de cara quem era. Virou-se.

-Oh, bom dia pequeno Shippou!

Um pequeno filhote de raposa youkai, com brilhantes olhos verdes e cabeleira ruiva estava ali, diante das duas. Ele era bem pequeno.

-Ora, mas que fofo! - Kagome falou rapidamente. - Shippou-kun! - E pegou-o no colo.

-Ei moça. - Kagome o fitou com um largo sorriso, que assustou um pouco o pequeno lupino - Quem é você?

-Ah, me perdoe, esqueci de me apresentar. - E pôs o Shippou no chão, curvando-se em desculpas. - Eu sou... - Parou de falar quando ouviu gritos vindo da quadra. Virou-se e Percebeu que todos gritavam e acenavam para ela enquanto corriam em sua direção. A bola foi deixada para trás. - Crianças!

Pelo menos duas dúzias de crianças de vários tamanhos e idades se tacaram em cima dela.

-Kagome-sama, onde esteve?

-Que saudades!

-Por que você foi embora?

-Cadê Kouga-kun?

-Você veio para ficar?

-E o ballet?

Kagome foi recebida com muitos elogios e perguntas, não sabia como responder todas ao mesmo tempo e as crianças ainda estavam em cima dela. Então apenas sorriu para cada um deles e os abraçou.

-Vamos entrar, gostaria de falar com vocês. - Os abraçou mais forte. - Ah, que saudades!

----------

Kagura sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou enquanto brincava com a caneta na mão. O patrão ia sair da cidade. Isso era bom... Certo? Olhou para a revista que mostrava duas páginas de reportagem sobre por que você deveria passar as férias em Nagano. Sesshou-maru havia esquecido a revista com ela.

Mas o problema era que Kagura já tinha comprado a revista. E também estava cansada. E também vira a reportagem sobre Nagano. E também comprara a passagem de trem-bala. Para Nagano.

Não, não estava nada bom. Ainda mais se você já passou uma noite no escritório do chefe quando ninguém mais estava no trabalho. E depois vocês começaram a namorar. E quando você acha que ele marcou aquele super jantar para te pedir em casamento, ele na verdade veio dizer que está amando outra... Que vai casar no mês que vêm... Mas vocês podem continuar amigos... E ele te convidou para a festa do casamento... E você rasgou o convite na frente dele... E apareceu na capela como madrinha, só por que ainda o ama e não perderia a chance de vê-lo no altar... Mesmo que seja com a outra.

-Uma outra chamada Rin. - Sorriu e pegou uma foto que estava em sua mesa. Era dela e de Rin, juntas em Londres, com agasalhos de pêlo e luvas quentinhas nas mãos. A neve estava espalhada pelo chão, mas não nevava.

Elas se tornaram melhores amigas depois do casamento e Kagura se esqueceu do seu amor por Sesshou-maru. Aparentemente foi quando dormiu com Inu-Yasha (mas não rolou nada mais que uma noite) e depois resolveu se afastar dos homens (mas não virou lésbica).

Suspirou. Apesar de não mais amá-lo, simplesmente não consegue deletar de sua vida os momentos com ele.

-Mas por que isso agora? - E voltou ao trabalho.

----------

-Kagome! - Ayame correu em sua direção e se ajoelhou na frente da cadeira onde estava sentada. Chorando, nada mais do que chorando. - Eu fiquei... Fi-fiquei sabe-bendo do K-Kouga!!! - Gritou e gaguejou. Kagome sorriu fracamente tentando ignorar os apertos desesperados que ela fazia com suas mãos, pousadas no colo. - M-meus Pêsames!!!

-Tudo bem, nós duas estamos sofrendo, né? - apertou a mão de volta, querendo transmitir confiança. - Mas se precisar de um ombro, é só me chamar.

Ayame não se sentiu segura para falar e mexeu a cabeça fortemente, afirmando.

Kagome se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Ambas se apoiavam para ter certeza de que nenhuma delas iria cair. Kagome abriu devagar o quarto de Souta (que era o maior quarto) e observou todas as crianças. Umas sentadas na cama, outras no chão. Mas todas sentadas.

E não faziam uma cara muito boa. Já podia imaginar o por que. No fundinho, sentada numa cadeira, Sofy consolava Hitomi, Mayu e Souta. Os três eram, como Ayame e Kagome, os mais íntimos de Kouga. Também, pudera. Todas as folgas que Kouga tinha durante a semana, ele vinha para cá. Às vezes dormia aqui.

Hitomi, Souta e Mayu foram os que chegaram primeiro ao orfanato. Kouga vinha vê-los todos os dias durante quatro anos. Ayame era quem tomava conta do local quando Kaede-obaa-chan estava trabalhando.

E foi assim, num mágico dia, que Kagome conhecera Kouga. Ela resolveu visitar o orfanato perto de sua casa muitos meses depois de Kouga. Naquele dia, eles trouxeram presentes para as crianças. Conversaram com elas, mas começaram a discutir para ver de quem as crianças gostavam mais.

_**"Mas é claro que sou eu, fui EU quem apareceu aqui primeiro!"**_

_**"Pode até ser, mas EU trago os melhores presentes!"**_

_**"Claro que não, EU gasto quase metade da minha economia com presentes para elas!"**_

**_"Que seja, EU passo mais tempo com elas!"_**

Lembrava-se de suas brigas com Kouga. Aquela deve ter sido a melhor época para as crianças, pois foi quando o moreno de olhos claros e a irritada Kagome resolveram ver quem comparava mais presentes para elas.

Muitos meses depois, Kagome estava no orfanato querendo ir para casa, mas não podia por causa da chuva. Estava presa lá. Então Kouga apareceu.

**_"Humf!"_**

Ele segurava uma cesta de comidas enorme. Cruzou o pátio correndo por causa da chuva e entrou na sala de Kaede-obaa-chan. Mandou que entregasse a cesta para os três favoritos dele.

**_"Cretino, querendo comprar as crianças com uma cesta..."_**

Kagome murmurara para si. Depois ele saiu e correu através da chuva até onde Kagome estava. Estava completamente encharcado.

**_"O que foi lobinho?"_**

**_"Ora, mas o que é isso, está de TPM?"_**

Lembrava-se que ficou vermelha na hora. Não sabia se era pelo fato de realmente estar de TPM ou se era por causa do sorriso que ele lhe deu.

**_"Sem-vergonha."_**

Ele se aproximou com um sorriso e colocou a jaqueta de couro marrom em cima dela, a deixando completamente confusa, afinal, era a jaqueta preferida dele. A guiou para fora do orfanato e até sua grande BMW preta.

**_"Tudo bem, eu te levo de carro. Onde você mora?"_**

E simplesmente, olhou em seus olhos para saber se ele falava sério. Não, não poderia. Poderia?

**_"Hã... Tem alguma coisa errada com meu rosto?"_**

Ele perguntou sério. Kagome ainda olhava perplexa para ele que se abaixava para olhar no retrovisor.

Foi naquela breve troca de olhar que se apaixonara pelo youkai lobo.

**_"Seu rosto é lindo..."_**

Murmurou para si enquanto observava o rosto angelical dele.

No mês seguinte, Kagome descobriu que Kouga também fazia aulas de ballet com Sofy e passou a ficar no horário dele. Começaram a namorar e se mudaram para Tokyo. Fizeram apresentações juntos em vários locais da cidade. Encenaram peças sozinhos em praças públicas. Tudo estava perfeito.

Até Kouga morrer.

----------

_**Megumi Kojiin - Orfanato Caridade**_

_Quanto à cena do yakisoba, na cozinha da Sofy, é queé costume no Japão, eles "almoçarem" no café da manhã._

_Inu-Kisses e mandem reviews outra vez, tá bem?_

_Brass_


	3. III

_Nossa, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas há algumas pessoas aqui que são meio dãããs... Seis, no total. É por que essas seis pessoas me colocaram no favorito delas. Só há duas explicações para isso: Um, essas pessoas foram abduzidas por aliens; dois, elas na verdade estão acessando a net de dentro de um hospício. Hahahaha!!! Não, zoação, se elas me acham boa, então, que bom! Um beijo para cada uma delas!_

_Agora, as reviews:_

_**Snoopy-chan **- Olá! Que bom que você amou o capítulo dois, não sabe como isso me deixa feliz, ainda mais agora que estou numa fase down (e por acaso Natal é época de se ficar down dona Brass?). Ora, mas o que é isso, você está de alguém que morreu? (Brass dando cascudos em Snoopy-chan). Hahaha, não, tudo bem, entendi o que você quis dizer. Ah, que bom que você acompanah Uma Sombra no Coração, mas a continuação vai demorar um pouco para sair... Ainda nem comecei o capítulo sete (desvia de um tomate podre). Gomen ne!!! Bjus!_

_**Anitah-chan **- Oi! Pois é Anitah, uma pena que dá das criancinhas, não é não? Anyway, também adorei escrever a cena do armário da faxineira, achei bem engraçado, era só para descontrair um pouco por causa da plavra Afeganistão que tinha naquela cena. Acho que a palavra Afeganistão dá um ar deguerra, de tristeza, de fim de mundo... Bom, ao menos para mim. Por isso eu fiz a cena, apenas para descontrair e eliminar as enrgias negativas (risos). É importante saber lidar com todos os tipos de cenas. Olha, vou te dizer que o filme não é assim não, se você ver o filme, perceberar que não há simplesmente nada em comum entre Shall We Dance e Um Conto de Valsa Eterna. Sim, eles praticamente almoçam no café da manhã, não tenho certeza quanto a isso, mas li uma vez numa revista. Se eu estiver errada, por favor me corrija! Bjus pra você!_

_**CaHh Kinomoto **- Olá! (abraça, abraça). Olha, vou te dizer que agora está tudo bem, mas tive um grande problema essa semana com a Hadou (leia o que tenho a dizer abaixo que aí você descobre quem é Hadou), mas a minha amiga Vanny-chan fez o imenso favor de me ajudar, não sei o que faria sem ela (beijos Vanny!). Hm... Sim, corruptos até a morte, participe dessa campanha você também (se eles matarem a gente, então a gente volta para puxar o pé deles)!!! Ok, mas lembre-se de ver quando sair em DVD (acho que só em Junho ou Julho de 2005). Você prometeu, não se esqueça, ok? Não se esqueça também de levar o lencinho por que você vai chorar. Acredite, você VAI chorar, é uma ordem!!! Eu sabia que estava quente aqui (leque na mão). Olha, volte quando quiser para me atazanar, viu? Só não se esqueça dos comments (se ocorrer alguma coisa com você, Brass nem sabe o que fazer!!!). Hm... Não ouvi falar nessas caminhonetes não (sou desligada memso, não ligue), mas de qualquer forma, Sofy não sabe dirigir. Por enquanto, vamos seguir em frente com a fic, Sofy não fará tão grande participação aqui como faz em Uma Sombra no Coração. Na cena da Kagome, tenho que adimitir, a idéia me veio depois de ler as partes down de alguns fics de Shampoo-sensei, mas não copiei!!! Juro (cruza os dedos)! Quê? Não acredita em mim? Huahuahuahua, Sério, não copiei nada não (risos). Sim, o Sesshou-maru já catou a Kagura, trocou pela Rin e a danada correu pro Inu. Olha CaHh, vou ser sincera, deve ter um espaço pra você aí nesse, meio (eu deixo, huahuahuahua) mas vai ter que pagar (estende a mão pra recolher o dinheiro). As lembranças eu jpá queria colocar a bastante tempo, adoro essas cenas da Kagome com o Kouga, por que na boa, eu adoro qualquer casal que não seja Inu/Kag ou Rin/Maru. Na boa mesmo, ODEIO esses casais. Bjus pra vc minina!!!_

_Mas antes de começar a fic, tenho um comunicado a fazer. Ainda estou pensando, não tenho muita certeza, mas quero fazer um **crossover** nessa fic. Isso mesmo, um crossover! Eu nunca fiz um crossover, seria a primeira vez... Na verdade, ainda não está bem certo, é apenas um pensamento. Queria saber da opinião de vocês. O crossover seria de **Inu-Yasha** e **Kaleidostar** (ou **Kareidosuta**, como é chamado em Japonês), com dois casais principais: Kagome e Sesshou-maru; **Sora** e **Leon**. Pois é, não disse que meu gosto sobre casais era completamente estranho? Os dois se odeiam tanto quanto cão e gato, mas fazer o que? Eu AMO de paixão esse casal, acho que até mais do que Kagome e Sesshou-maru._

_E como não tem **Kaleidostar** aqui no , resolvi fazer um crossover por que eu REALMENTE quero fazer um romance com esse casal. E no decorrer da história, vocês verão que realmente essa fic te algo meio a ver com Kaleidostar. Deixem comments falando sobre isso, ok?_

_Por último, uma propaganda básica. Isso mesmo, já ouviram falar de Neopets? Não? Neopia você já deve ter visto pela Net... O que, ainda não? E o que está esperando para saber o que são essas coisas? Entre lá (endereço no meu profile) para poder desfrutar desses pets virtuais. Neopets é o maior site de pets virtuais do mundo! E agora, com mais uma grande novidade: eles têm a versão em português! Por isso, não perca mais tempo, entre logo nesse endereço. Se você entrar nesse endereço e se cadastrar, eu receberei NeoPontos (basicamente, o dinheiro virtual). E quanto mais gente se cadastrar, mas NPs eu terei. Às vezes eu também posso ganhar fadas e artigos raros super especiais também. Por exemplo, ganho cem NPs com um registro e uma fada com cinco. O maior prêmio é com setenta e cinco registros, onde eu ganho um troféu e um artigo completamente raro que posso vender ou leiloar por milhões de NPs!!! Vamos, me ajude com isso, não pretendo chegar aos setenta e cinco logo de cara, mas é de grão em grão que a galinha enche o papo, certo?_

_Uh, bem... Gomen pelo capítulo curtinho, mas minhas idéias simplesmente acabaram por ai. Acredito, que se eu realmente fizer um crossover, o próximo capítulo começará com **Kaleidostar**, mas nada confirmado ainda. Realmente, preciso da opinião de vocês._

_Então, vamos logo à história por que eu já falei demais._

_PS: Que se dane o Sesshou-maru, que se dane o Inu-Yasha, que se dane o Inu no Taisho, que se dane o Naraku. Eu não quero mais saber de nenhum desses homens gostosos, só quero agora o poderoso Leon. Fiquem com o barangão do Sesshou-maru, mas **não** encostem em **NEM SE QUER** um fio de cabelo do meu querido **Leon**. Isso mesmo, estou abandonando o Sesshou-maru, só quero saber do meu amado Leon (e qual a diferença do Leon para o Sesshou-maru se não as marquinhas do rosto?)!!!_

**_Um Conto de Valsa Eterna_**

Kagura hesitou em dizer, então olhou para o chão enquanto finalmente falava alguma coisa.

-Sua passagem foi agendada para daqui à sete horas.

Sesshou-maru não respondeu, estava pensando. Estava sentado de um jeito muito relaxado na cadeira executiva enquanto rodava um lápis verde na mão. Olhou para a mulher parada à sua frente, ela estava de boca aberta, pronta para dizer algo, mas ainda com dúvidas sobre se deveria dizer ou não.

-Algo mais? - Perguntou.

-Ah... - Hesitou. Queria dizer que viajaria com ele, que talvez pudessem ir juntos, mas... ao olhar em seus olhos, toda a coragem se esvaiu. - Não senhor. - E se retirou da sala do chefe.

Sesshou-maru rodou a cadeira para o lado, observando a grande janela. Levantou-se e tacou o lápis no chão, andando até lá. Abriu-a com uma mão e se preparou para sair quando ouviu a porta abrir. Não se virou para ver quem era. "Tudo bem, é só Inu-Yasha."

-Ah... Se-Sesshou-maru?

Sesshou-maru não teve coragem de se virar para ver a cara de espanto de Kagura. Uma enorme gota desceu pelo seu lindo cabelo prateado. "Essa não..."

----------

Shippou não entendia o que acontecia. Ele era o mais novo dali. Estava ali há alguns meses, não sabia quem era Kouga e o por que de todos chorarem como loucos por causa dele. Bom, não estavam mais chorando. Souta, Mayu e Hitomi estavam apenas sentados em partes diferentes do quarto, porém a cara que faziam não era as das melhores. Shippou nunca os vira assim.

-Ei Sofy, - Murmurou para a jaguar cujo colo estava sentado. - Por que eles estão assim?

Sofy não respondeu. Era melhor não responder.

----------

Ayame e Kagome passeavam sozinhas pelo pátio. O clima estava um pouco pesado, mas elas sorriam. Um sorriso triste. Estavam com medo de preocuparem uma a outra. Kagome parou devagar quando olhou para a parede branca à sua esquerda. Correu até lá, onde um pôster pequeno estava pendurado.

Era uma foto da ave Phoenix vermelha fazendo um show com suas chamas. Em letras vermelhas estavam escritas bem grandes abaixo:

**Shijin - Feniikuso no Kokoro**

-Que lindo! - Exclamou para Ayame. Esta sorriu.

-Gostou? Nós estamos treinando as crianças por que vamos fazer apresentações no fim do ano sobre o Shijin. Isso vai ser bom por que assim nós estaremos divulgando o orfanato e espero sinceramente que muitas crianças sejam adotadas. - Ayame sorriu e corou um pouco. - É meu sonho ver essas crianças em seu lar... Sorrindo e ganhando presentes no Natal. - Kagome notou um brilho no olhar dela que há muito não via. - Era também o sonho de Kouga. E eu vou realizá-lo, agora estou mais determinada!

Kagome não soube fazer outra coisa mais certa do que sorrir para ela.

Kouga realmente vivia falando que um dia iria arranjar famílias para todas aquelas crianças, para que pudessem ser felizes. Ela sempre o ajudava. Pouco antes de se mudarem, ficavam fazendo apresentações na frente da aula de dança da Sofy. E sempre no final, com uns vinte à trinta expectadores ele entregavam folhetos do orfanato, pedindo para ajudarem as crianças carentes.

Das vinte, pelo menos cinco visitavam o local. Três levavam presentes e apenas um casal se interessava por alguma criança. Mas apenas se divertiam com ela ali. No fim, Kaede e Ayame tentavam convencer o casal a adotar a criança, mas sempre vinham com desculpas... Não temos dinheiro para criá-la... Não sou desse país e já estamos voltando, não dá tempo para ajeitar tudo... Estou me divorciando, não podemos formar uma família separada... Oh, já tenho um filho, é despesa o suficiente...

Kouga, Ayame, Kagome e Kaede tinham vontade de estrangular a família, mas agradeciam a visita no final. Era sempre um dia ruim para todos. Apesar desse dias, também recebiam visitas que depois de muito, os convenciam a adotar uma criança.

Mesmo assim, mais entravam crianças do que saíam. Nessa época, Kagome e Kouga se mudaram para Tokyo e Kaede e Ayame voltaram a fazer as coisas sozinhas. Elas descobriram que na verdade, eles eram uma grande família.

O mais novo integrante era a pequena raposa Shippou.

-Ayame, onde vocês vão fazer a apresentação?

Ayame sorriu tristemente.

-Queríamos um lugar grande, mas não temos dinheiro. Kaede-obaa-chan é apenas uma velha faxineira e não ganha muito.

-Onde vocês planejam fazer a apresentação? - Perguntou outra vez. Talvez pudesse ajudar com o dinheiro e...

-Nihon no Kokusaiteki na Puranetariumu.

-**O QUEEEE???**

-Mas Kagome, aquele é o maior lugar que posso pensar, já vi toda a peça, tudo! O melhor lugar é o planetário, grande o bastante para isso.

-Você deve estar brincando, vamos levar meses, anos para juntar dinheiro para alugar o local por... Quantos dias?

-Três. Faremos a apresentação no dia vinte e duas reapresentações nos dias vinte e um e vinte e dois.

Kagome a olhou como se dissesse, Isso é meio impossível, mas fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo bem.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

----------

Kagura estava um pouco nervosa. Não gostaria de aparecer na frente do chefe. Antes, se ela tivesse dito, teria sido melhor. Mas agora...

-Pano de chão?

Uma veia saltou da cabeça de Kagura e ela lentamente se virou para trás com um pouco de receio. Levou um susto ao ver a velha-gordinha-baixinha-faxineira Kaede. A velha Kaede-do-tapa-olho.

-O que foi, veio atormentar minha vida agora, bruxa?

-Respeito com os mais velhos, pano de chão! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui, eu é que te pergunto! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Em moro em Nagano.

-O QUE? Você faz viagens de trem de ida e volta TODOS OS DIAS??? Vem cá, você é milionária?

-Antes fosse. - A velha deu de ombro e entrou no trem. - E não são todos os dias, só trabalho quatro vezes por semana e quem paga as viagens é o chefe.

-O QUEEE??? - Kagura se alarmou e nem ligou para os tantos passageiros que olharam-na assustados e se afastaram os que estavam em pé. - Como assim o chefe? Ficou maluca velha? Sesshou-maru NUNCA pagaria uma passagem para você!

Kaede não se irritou com o comentário e apenas tirou alguma sujeirinha do ouvido nem ligando para o escândalo da jovem Kagura.

-E quem disse que estou falando de Sesshou-maru. Estou falando do chefe, o grande chefe. - Olhou um kagura pasma. - Falo de Akuma-sama.

-O QUEEEEEE?!?!?!

Agora Kagura estava completamente de cabelo em pé, não conseguia acreditar que o grande chefe pagasse as viagens de Nagano até Sendai para a velha... Aquela velha, a velha faxineira do tapa-olho!

Kaede percebeu quando as portas do trem se fecharam e então se sentou com algum esforço em um dos banquinhos, suspirando.

-Digamos que Akuma-sama tem uma conta a pagar comigo. - Kagura a ouviu dizer e sentou-se ao seu lado para ouvir melhor, mas não a tempo. - Apesar de eu não querer.

-Velha, você... - Foi interrompida.

-Kagura? - Sesshou-maru levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ficava de pé na frente das duas. - O que faz aqui? - Virou-se para Kaede. - Kaede. - Curvou-se. - Kagura? - Levantou a sobrancelha outra vez.

Kagura estranhou o fato de Sesshou-maru se curvar a ela, e não ela a ele.

-Ah, bem... - Sentiu que o suor escorria por seu rosto. Derrotada, suspirou. - Eu também estou indo de férias para Nagano.

-E quem vai dizer à Rin que estou viajando a negócios se ela ligar?

-Inu-Yasha vai.

-Inu-Yasha? Você contou pra ele? - Estava ligeiramente irritado e Kagura se intimidou um pouco. - O que falei para...

Sesshou-maru parou e olhou ao redor. Tinha a ligeira impressão de estar sendo vigiado. Kagura notou isso pelo olhar dele (anos e anos e anos de relacionamento amistoso com seu patrão) e olhou ao redor também.

Hm... Estava vazio naquela área (todos se retiraram do vagão com medo de Kagura), a não ser por um senhor de óculos lendo jornal. Nada de mais.

-Não se preocupe, ele é seu irmão. - Kagura falou enquanto batia no assento ao seu lado indicando a ele que sentasse ao seu lado. - Você deveria confiar mais nele.

Sesshou-maru colocou uma bolsa de viagem num bagageiro à sua cabeça e sentou-se logo ao lado de Kagura. Ambos olharam para Kaede que estava roncando agora. Incomodados pelo barulho e resmungando algo, ambos foram para um banco bem mais afastado. Com o tempo passando, kagura também sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e se encostou ao ombro do chefe para poder descansar.

Sesshou-maru olhou-a rapidamente antes de olhar o vagão outra vez. Seu olhar caiu sobre o velho que dormia esticado num banco com o jornal sobre o rosto. Fitou Kagura e encostou-se a ela também enquanto dormia tranqüilamente. Um silêncio tomou conta do trem quase vazio.

Após algum tempo, o velho sabia que todos tinham dormido E inclusive, Sesshou-maru. Levantou-se e andou devagar com o jornal cobrindo apenas do nariz para baixo. Fitou Sesshou-maru e jogou o jornal longe.

-Ai ai, agora, quando Rin souber disso. - Inu-Yasha repetiu para si. - Ela vai se separar na hora! - Fez cara de caso perdido e deitou-se onde estava anteriormente, retirando os óculos e fechando os olhos. - Esse idiota do Sesshou-maru nunca sabe dar valor às suas coisas. - Sorriu.

"Por outro lado, ela ficará livre dele e com meu charme irresistível, vai pular direto na minha cama." Um rubor veio ao seu rosto quando imaginou a cena. "Ah, querida Rin, você não perde por esperar."

_----------_

_**Shijin - Fenikuso no Kokoro**: Os quatro Deuses - O coração de Phoenix_

_**Nihon no Kokusaiteki na Puranetariumu**: Planetário Internacional do Japão_


End file.
